It Was A Love Story From The Start
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Tala one-shot


Name: Akira Sohma

Age: 18

Looks: blond hair with violet eyes

Personality: shy but sweet and caring

Current situation: She lives in Moscow and is full blooded Russian.

Past: she was abused by her parents so ran away and now lives on her own; she was also raped and has a 5 month old named Ramses.

Bitbeast: Trifox it is a fox bit beast and uses the element of fire.

[Story start *Akira's p.o.v.*]

Gosh, it can get cold here in Moscow. And I need to get Ramses back in the warm, even though I have bundled him so tight that he could be a radiator under the sun soon enough. _**My little boy… **_I thought sadly. I love him dearly, but sometimes the burdens of a baby at this age are little led to be desired. At the moment the BBA have kindly provided me with a home, Mr. Dickenson, the lovely man, expressly let us have the best he could find. I can't think how to ever repay him for saving me…

*Flashback start*

_"I hate you!!! I'm never coming back – ever!" I screamed at the man in front of me, my father, who had constantly abused me with my mother as accomplice. My father just laughed at me._

_"Then where would you go? Like you could survive out there!" My father snarled at me._

_"I'm stronger than you think, and I would go anywhere but here! Now get out of my way!" I barged past my father; then my mother grabbed me._

_"You are not leaving this family!" She growled at me, digging in her nails. I snatched my hand away, looking them in disgust._

_"Family? You call this family? That name is non-existent in this hell hole!! Don't bother looking for me because I will never come here again – Do Svidanya!" I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of the start of my life that gave me hell. My parents abused me ever since I was five, and now at 16, I decided it was enough. NO ONE will ever do this to me again. I walked along the street during the frozen night, my hands numb through my two layers of gloves and my heart thumping like a drum. Where could I go? If I stayed out here, I would get ill… or even die from the cold. Then I remembered. The BBA! Maybe they could help me – but then what if they couldn't? Well it was worth a try! I found my way round the dark corners and intimidating places around, treading carefully in case I got snatched by some pervert – then I found it! The BBA building; luckily this one was 24 hours out of the many HQ's around Moscow and other places. I went in and rang the bell on the reception desk._

_"May I help you?" A friendly young woman smiled at me. I felt safe here and it was somewhere for sanctuary._

_"I need a place to stay – my parents have abused me for a number of years and I have decided to run away, could you help me find somewhere to stay as I cannot provide for myself at the moment?" I smiled back faintly. The woman checked her computer._

_"I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can sort anything till the morning as some places are shut" She smiled at me sadly, I shrugged._

_"Don't worry about it" I replied softly._

_"Nonsense! You will find accommodation for this young lady to stay in permanently!" A jolly voice came from behind me – the one and only Mr. Dickenson._

_"Mr. Dickenson! My apologies, I'll organize something straight away, Miss…?" She indicated to me._

_"Oh, my name's Akira Sohma" I smiled at Mr. Dickenson._

_"Your place will be ready shortly" The woman hurried off. I turned to Mr. Dickenson, who was smiling kindly at me._

_"Thank you sir, but why me?" I asked gently, Mr. Dickenson chuckled._

_"Have a seat, my dear. Akira, I have been watching your growing potential for a while and you have amazing talent; then I heard the background you have come from and I am amazed that for someone who has had a miserable start to life can be so strong and competitive plus being smiley to anyone you meet" Mr. Dickenson explained as we sat down, I blushed slightly._

_"Thank you sir, I don't know how I am ever going to repay you" I breathed._

_"My dear, it is only my duty to see young bladers such as yourself to live in appropriate conditions" Mr. Dickenson sipped his tea. I yawned quietly and found that I was rather out of energy._

_"Oh my goodness, you must be quite exhausted" Mr. Dickenson looked worried._

_"I'll be fine" I smiled leaning back in my seat._

_"Your place is ready, Miss Sohma, I hope it is satisfactory" The woman had returned._

_"Anything is better than where my parents live" I grinned ruefully._

_"You know where you are going Akira?" Mr. Dickenson asked kindly._

_"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you again for all you've done" I replied, walking over to shake his hands._

_"You can't go out there alone, I'll escort you" A deep male voice came from behind Mr. Dickenson. After I shook hands, I looked behind to see a rather attractive redhead, his hair stuck out like devil horns on either side of his head. I blushed, why me? I'm just any other girl. _**_Unless he's also in love with me… get real dude, _**_I shook my head._

_"Don't worry about it, seriously, I know my way" I smiled and began to walk away – then he was by my side._

_"I'm afraid I must insist" The guy smirked, I grinned._

_"Very well, may I please know your name?" I asked._

_"Tala" He replied, I held out my hand._

_"Akira, pleased to meet you" Surprisingly, he shook my hand._

_"Likewise" He grinned at me, linking my arm through his to keep us both warm. As we walked out, we were both unaware of two adults smiling knowingly after us…_

_*Flashback end*_

It's been two years since that and I haven't seen Tala since. He has become a world class beyblader and has been quite successful, but that's to everyone else. To me, he has gotten better, more tantalizing and yet more handsome than I have ever found him. I wish he knew I was still there, even though I feel something for him, just to talk would be enough for me. I walked inside my small flat and began to get organized. Life is life, you can't always be what you want and you make best of it. I put Ramses to bed, he was out of it poor little dude. Though he does really well in this weather for 5 months old, a lot of babies have troubles at this time of year. So I must be doing something right. After I unpacked, I took off my two big coats and wrapped myself in a blanket with a hot chocolate. Some peace and quiet. RING, RING, RING!!!! The phone went off. Maybe not some peace and quiet after all.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Akira, how are you, my dear?" Mr. Dickenson sounded as jolly as ever.

"Mr. D!! Of course I'm ok, how are you?" I was really pleased to hear from him.

"I am well, my dear. Listen, I was wondering, you know the Russian preliminaries?" He sounded excited.

"Yes, I've heard about them" I replied.

"Well, I know you don't wish to enter, but could you do me a favour and be part of the practice matches up against the top bladers in the world from Russia?" I was stunned, that would mean going up against the Blitzkrieg boys, up against Tala… should I?

"I'll… I'll do it, when is it again?" I accepted with after thinking about it for a moment.

"Excellent, thank you Akira! It is next Monday, so be prepared!" Mr. Dickenson sounded really pleased, so I smiled down the phone.

"Oh I will be" I replied.

* * *

[The next Monday *Akira's p.o.v.*]

What have I let myself in for? I am so stupid its unreal – me?! Up against Tala or the other Blitzkrieg boys?! You have got to be having a laugh – seriously!

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Akira…" A rather familiar male voice came from behind me as I was walking towards my special room. I turned to see Tala behind me, smirking.

"As it would appear seen as you haven't made any contact in the past two years" I replied not smiling like I usually was; Tala looked confused.

"Tala! We've been looking for you" Tala's team came up behind him, which included Kai from the Bladebreakers.

"See you around Tala, your team beckons for your attention" I turned on my heel and left. Yes, I was hurt because he had not once tried to contact me -and thinks we could still be friends without an apology…

[*Tala's p.o.v.*]

"Woah dude, what happened?" Brian looked confused.

"Yeah, who's the chick you were talking to?" Spencer scratched his head as we all got to our special room; we all sat down and waited for our queue.

"She's a friend of mine – or was because I never stayed in touch. I am such an ass sometimes and this time, this is the biggest fuck up I have ever made" I mumbled feeling so stupid, she was such a good friend and I never stayed in touch.

*Flashback start*

_"Listen I'll tell you now: I'm being abused at the moment by a bunch of evil guys and I never know what's next on the list. I don't even belong with the BBA and I'm just a spy, so please forgive me if I sound bad, but if I don't do my bidding…" I trailed off as I explained to Akira. Then I felt her cup my cheek softly in her non-gloved hand._

_"It's ok, I understand. I hope you can break away soon, but whatever happens, I'll be there" She smiled, as we reached her place she turned to me._

_"Thanks for walking me, I felt really comforted. Here's my mobile, and when I can afford a computer, I'll send you an email. Keep in touch and hope to hear from you soon" She handed me her contact card and smiled, and then she walked inside her new sanctuary, where she will have escaped much hurt and pain… I held the little card in my hand… I think I fell in love…_

*Flashback end*

How could I have forgotten? Must've been Boris and Voltaire, the evil bastards. I'd give anything to kill them myself…

"I know what's going" Kai suddenly spoke up from his silence smirking.

"What on earth are you talking about Kai?" I mumbled.

"Can you make it more blatantly obvious that you have a huge crush on that girl?" Kai smirked evilly. My ears felt like they were burning, I blushed madly so I kept my head down.

"No I don't!" I protested.

"Dude, you're face is like a tomato, you like her – admit it!" Brian pointed out, I sighed. I'm busted.

"Ok, I like her" I scowled, Brian and Spencer chuckled.

"If you like her then why don't you tell her?" Spencer grinned.

"You have got to be fucking joking" I mumbled, I banged my head on the table in despair.

"We could tell her" Kai shrugged, that's when I leapt up.

"Absolutely no way" I yelled. The boys just smirked.

"Bakas (Idiots), fine I'll tell her after the matches.

* * *

[An hour later in the arena *Akira's p.o.v.*]

The crowds were huge!!! And all were cheering for the Blitzkrieg boys obviously.

"Welcome!!! Today before the preliminaries, we shall be watching some practice matches from the Blitzkrieg boys up against random top players from across the country!" DJ Jazzman yelled into his mike, making the crowds scream with excitement, I grinned. _**Here we go, Ramses, I'm gonna make you proud of mummy, **_I thought of my little boy, back home with my friend, Miranda.

"Alright!!! Let's introduce our first competitor up against Tala from the Blitzkrieg boys, Akira!" As my name was called, I felt like screaming. Tala?! I can't fight him, it's just too soon… but it was too late as I moved towards the beydish.

"Akira" Tala bowed his head.

"Tala" I bowed mine.

"Bladers take your positions" Both of us prepared our launchers; as I did I could only look at Tala blankly, for I showed emotion it would be of a lovesick puppy. I want to prove that I am not the young girl that I was when we met; I want to prove I can be as strong as he is.

"3 – 2 – 1 – LET IT RIP!!!!"

"Wolborg!!! Novae Rogue!" Tala unleashed his most powerful attack on me, he wants to play rough? Bring it.

"Trifox, Ring of Fire!!!" Our blades circled each other and made collision, I only just managed to stay in the dish, Tala stayed where he was.

"No way!" Tala couldn't believe I survived that attack – and neither could I really, but I took my chance.

"Trifox, Triple Flame!" My blade hurled towards his.

"No! Wolborg!" Tala concentrated just in time to counter my attack; this time as our blades made contact, the sheer power emitted such a bright light that nothing could be seen.

"Trifox, please keep going!" I begged quietly, the noise was caused such a din that I'd given up hope of hearing anything Tala said.

"Akira! Stop!" A beautiful voice called out to me… an angel?

"Tala…" The darkness drew in and I could see nothing.

[*Tala's p.o.v.*]

What a battle! I never knew Akira was this strong, or maybe it was the fact she was upset with me. Nevertheless, we all waited for the light and smoke to clear to see something. When it did, my blade was still spinning – and Akira's was out of play.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!!! TALA HAS WON THE BATTLE!!!" Everyone began cheering for me, but I couldn't care less – Akira was unconscious on the ground.

"Akira!" I rushed to Akira and held her in my arms – then she stirred.

"You know you sounded like an angel – in fact you always sound like an angel to me" Her sweet, lovely voice croaked at me gently that I would've cried there and then had I not been trained to not show much emotion.

"Akira… I love you and I'm sorry" I whispered, holding her to my chest; I felt her pull at the fabric of my jacket to pull herself up to my level – then she kissed me. I held her tight, kissing back gently not to hurt her. The girl who I loved since I met her loved me back, I couldn't ask for any better. As we broke for air, she smiled her beautiful smile at me – so I smiled back.

"Now I do like that smile" She teased. I smirked.

"Of course – but you love this better" And I kissed her again.

[*Everyone's p.o.v.*]

Everyone watched in awe at the new young couple on the ground, smiling. But none could smile more than Mr. Dickenson himself and the lady who had given Akira a place to stay.

"They are perfect for each other aren't they?" The woman smiled at Mr. Dickenson brightly, the old man turned and merely smiled his knowing smile.

"It was love story from the start"

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)**_


End file.
